Sonic and others Family Madness
by Vampirewerewolf1
Summary: Sonic and cie are invited by Black Doom for Easter. What could he intend to do? One-shot. Easter Special. Lots of fainting. Gore.


_Okay, time for some SONIC FAMILY MADNESS! Some old characters are coming back and I also give a view on the events occuring in my favorite Sonic game, Sonic Adventure, meaning the past __and the days of SA1. Character belong to SEGA, I own the names of some characters and their design. ENJOY!_

* * *

Shadow sighed. He had just received a holographic postcard from Black Doom.

"Shadow, I invite you to the New Black Comet for Easter. I regret ever wanting colonizing the world, so I invited our family to make up for it. We'll pick you up Easter day, 10 am." said Black Doom through the postcard.

"What is he up to this time? What does he mean by family? I thought I was the only Black Arm offspring on the planet... Better see if the others received them. Let's start with Tails and Sonic's." said Shadow. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

_By Tails and Sonic..._

"Coming, coming! Hi Shadow, whatcha doing here so early?" asked Tails.

"Did you receive a postcard yet Tails?" Shadow asked.

"Nope, I haven't gotten the mail yet. Lemme go get it." replied Tails.

"So, how is life without Sonic around here?" I asked.

"Not much, inventing and stuff. I'm hoping Cosmo can be brought back..."

"Don't worry, the seed she left you will grow back eventually." said Shadow.

"Oh what is this postcard about?" said Tails as he found the postcard and activated it.

"Tails, you are invited on the New Black Comet for Easter. If you come, Cosmo will be brought back." said Black Doom.

"I got a message similar to this, except he said I'd meet family." Shadow revealed.

"Maybe I'm your nephew!" Tails laughed at his joke.

"Or my grandson." replied Shadow, making Tails stop. "See you tomorrow at 10 am at Emerald Shrine. I'm gonna see the echidnas."

* * *

_Meanwhile with Sonic..._

"You got mail Sonic. It appears to be... a postcard?" said a light green female hedgehog.

"Coming Jane, coming!" said Sonic. "So, what does it tell?"

"Greetings Sonic. I'm here to invite you on the New Black Comet for Easter, for you to discover your family. You may bring whoever you want." said Black Doom.

"Man, we gonna be the dishes! I feel it! We gonna be the dishes!" said Sonic, panicking.

"Calm down dear. It appears this man regrets his actions. He just wants to talk in family." said Jane, kissing Sonic.

"I hope you are right. Shall we get prepared?" he said, kissing her back.

"Of course, not before a little practise my dear." she said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna like it I think." he said, smirking while he grabbed Jane bridal style.

* * *

_Back to Shadow now, shall we?_

Shadow was now on Angel Island and was heading towards Emerald Shrine. As he was nearing it, he heard two echidnas.

"I say we'd go, he seems harmless." said Tikal.

"Harmless? He wanted to colonize the Earth!" said Knuckles.

"He changed. His gaze told me so." said Tikal.

"Arguing about the Easter invite I see?" said Shadow upon coming to the Shrine.

"Yeah, it's quite mysterious..." said Knuckles.

"I think we'd go, he said we'd meet family." said Tikal.

"Which family, you don't have any?" said Shadow.

"YOU BIG MEANIE!" said Tikal, running away towards the Master Emerald.

"Good job! Now I get to calm her. But not before I teach you a lesson." Knuckles said.

"Allow me to help you Guardian." said a feminine voice from the Shrine.

It came from a light blue female hedgehog stepping down the Shrine.

"Calm down little sis. I am here to calm you." said the new voice.

"LITTLE SIS?" said the two males.

"Chaos? Is that you?" said Tikal, wiping her tears.

"It's me Tikal. I will take care of this pest for you." said Chaos.

"CHAOS? OH...MY... I BETTER USE CHAOS CONTROL!" said Shadow.

"It won't work Faker. I've disrupted your Chaos Energy." said Chaos approaching Shadow.

"Faker? Do you know where Sonic is by any chance mylady?" asked Knuckles, kneeling before Chaos.

"I do, he's coming tomorrow." replied Chaos. "However, he needs to be taken care right now."

"Yes, mylady!" said Knuckles. "You are so screwed Shadow." he said with a smirk.

"Am not! I'll use the Emeralds." replied the targeted hedgehog.

"Try." was Chaos' simple reply.

"You are SO gonna regret this." said Shadow as the Chaos Emeralds appeared around him.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds attacked Shadow.

"What are they doing?" yelled Shadow while he was pummeled.

"They are taking revenge on you for being mean to their, and my, sister." Chaos answered.

"THE HECK?" said Shadow, nearly beaten.

"Time we step in Guardian." declared Chaos.

"Yes ma'am!"

That being said, Chaos and Knuckles stepped in, fire in their eyes. They proceeded to punch Shadow so hard his head was stuck backwards. The Chaos Emeralds then arranged themselves in such a way that they each projected a laser from their tip. The Master Emerald also send a laser from its tip, increasing the power of the laser. Knuckes and Chaos extended their arms, Chaos Energy flowing out of their palms.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW MORON!" shouted at once the fighters. "CHAOS PERFORATOR!"

"Ugh..." said Shadow as his stomach was pierced. "I won't give up!"

"Oh, just shut up!" said Tikal, bonking him on the head, making him faint. "Shoudn't we heal him?" she then asked, concerned.

"Nope, he hurt you, so he shall not be healed." declared a fiery red hedgehog.

"Furthermore, he has been using us without thanking us." said a light green hedgehog.

"Big sisters! I'm happy to see you!" shouted Tikal as the fighters came close to her for a group hug.

_"I'll see you tomorrow Tikal." said a voice in Tikal's head._

_"Okay mom, see you tomorrow. I thought I'd see you today..." Tikal said, disappointed._

_"I helped you, remember?"_

_"True. See you tomorrow mom."_

"I'll give him back his Chaos Energy back Tikal, don't worry. He'll heal on his own." said Chaos.

"Thanks big sis!" said Tikal, hugging her.

"Aww, aren't you the sweetest?" said Chaos and Knuckles at the same time.

"So, who are your other sisters Tikal?" asked Knuckles.

"My 7 sisters here form what I call the Emeralds Sisters. They are:  
-Rubis, the red hedgehog "Impressive skills Guardian."  
-Emeraude, the light green hedgehog "Nice to meet you."  
-Topaze, the yellow hedgehog "She's our most fragile sister, so be careful with her."  
-Saphir, the dark blue hedgehog "I'm happy to meet you."  
-Cristal, the white hedgehog "Ummm, I'm Cristal."  
-Améthyste, the purple hedgehog "I hope we work well as a team, Guardian."  
-Turquoise, the light blue hedgehog "Take care of Tikal will ya?"  
But the rest of them aren't here, weird." said Tikal, signaling each sister with her hand.

"That's quite a lot of sisters." said Knuckles after a while.

"And that's not the end of it Guardian." said Topaze.

"There's also Dark Gaia..." said Rubis.

"... Time Eater..." said Saphir.

"...Solaris..." said Emeraude.

"...and Ifrit." said Cristal.

"That's a lot of Goddesses." said Knuckles before fainting.

"Yup." replied Turquoise.

"Oh no, he fainted! Seeing alive Chaos Emeralds must have shocked him!" said Tikal, lifting and carrying Knuckles on her back. "Come stay with us for the night. It'd allow me to catch up on the lost time. As for him, he'd better heal outside." she said pointing at Shadow.

"Our little sis is growing up." said Améthyste.

"She sure is." replied Chaos before. "She's becoming tougher."

"Are you falling behind big sis?" said Tikal.

"No, I was thinking about how much you had grown." replied Chaos.

"Come on big sister, let's get home!" said Tikal.

"Alright, I'm coming." said Chaos. "And you, if you don't respect my sister any better, I'll personally tear your heart off your body." she added once Tikal was out of hearing range.

"Alright, where do you want to sleep?" asked Tikal once she entered Knuckles' house.** (A/N: The one from Sonic Battle.)**

"Oh, we'll sleep in our Emerald Forms in a cupboard." said Emeraude.

"As for me, I'll sleep on the couch." said Chaos.

"I'll just deposit Knuckles in his room, and I'll go to the guest's room. Help yourself with water, food and whatever you want." said Tikal.

"Thank you li'l sis." everyone said before going into their 'beds'.

"She's nearing her majority. Once she does, she'll become a full Goddess. I wonder what form she'll take. A hedgehog? A fox? A chameleon? Will her partner adopt the same form as her or stay like he is? Will they take another name? Ah, we'll see on her birthday tomorrow..." thought Chaos as she slept. "But she's so innocent... I don't want her to go the wrong way, like I did when her father angered me. I was so young then... I didn't know she was my sister back then. Only through talking in the Master Emerald did we realize our bond. From then on, we became best friends. Only through Mother's approval's could I have been unsealed, yet the Doctor came and smashed Mother, freeing Tikal and me. I lost my mind, seeking the Emeralds. Even Tikal could not calm me. That is until Super Sonic came and opened my heart from the mourning of my poor Chao. I regret fighting everyone, except the Doctor. He deserved a laser in his ship." she remembered some more of her past. "But right now I need to sleep. Tomorrow will be busy after all. I wonder how everyone will take it... Sonic having 12 wives..."

* * *

_The next day..._

"How did you sleep everybody?" asked Tikal entering Knuckles' small kitchen.

"Oh, we slept pretty well, believe us." said Améthyste.

"I had slept better in my life." answered Knuckles, yawning a bit.

"Can somebody please help me with my head?" said Shadow, his head still backwards.

"Nope." said everybody else, not paying attention to Shadow.

"I think I'm gonna watch MLP until it's 10 am..." said Shadow, leaving the room.

"Wait, what did he say just now?" asked Knuckles.

"Watching MLP. That's for little girls" Tikal replied and explained to her sisters what MLP was.

"Wait. THAT'S SOMETHING WORTHWHILE PUTTING ON MY BLOG!" yelled Knuckles realizing Shadow's words as he went onto his website and posted the following message "Trololol, Shadow is a brony!"

"I can't wait to see his face when he sees this!" laughed Knuckles. **(Insert Kefka's laugh here.)**

"Us too!" said the sisters, laughing too.

"9 am. Mother and our Sisters should arrive soon." said Chaos.

"Who's your mother Tikal?" asked Knuckles. "Now that I think of it, you have never mentionned your mother, even during the Second Chaos Catatrosphe."

"I'll let you discover it by yourself Knuckles." said Tikal, smiling at him.

"Let's just say she's important." said Rubis, causing all the girls to giggle.

"That doesn't lead me anywhere..." said Knuckles, troubled.

"Is there anyone else besides the faker and you to have an invite?" asked Saphir.

"I don't know, let me call Tails and Amy." answered Knuckles.

"I'm so gonna kill this fangirl." said Améthyste.

"Me too." said Topaze.

"If Sonic doesn't stop us." said Emeraude.

"True." said Cristal.

"Don't forget that you got Sonic as Amy's failure on my bet with her." said Tikal as she smiled.

"So, Tails and got an invite, but not Amy." said Knuckles as he hung up.

"Seems like we won't kill her today." said Turquoise.

"Too bad." said Chaos. "Oops, 9 am and a half! They should arrive soon." she added quickly.

"Quick Knuckles, to the Shrine!" said Tikal as she pulled Knuckles by the arm.

"Wait up myladies!" said Knuckles. "What will happen to the Shrine?"

"Oh, nothing too important." answered Chaos. "Only the Master Emerald transforming." she thought.

"Here we are." said Tikal as she watched the Master Emerald glow an unsusual green.

"So now? What'll happen? Will somebody step out of the Master Emerald?" said Knuckles in a sarcasm.

"Not only that Guardian. Now, watch and learn." said Chaos.

As Chaos said that, the Master Emerald shone brightly, causing Knuckles to hide his eyes. Several hedgehogs stepped out of the Master Emerald. Then the Master Emerald changed into a hedgehog. As the light faded, Knuckles was dumbfounded by what he saw next. He was Tikal's sisters around a certain blue hedgehog, kissing him, while a older female hedgehog was also kissing him. The next thing he saw was Tikal walking forward towards the elder female hedgehog and hugging her.

"Mother. You really came. I haven't seen you in a long time." said Tikal as she cried.

"I wouldn't have left my youngest daughter on an occassion such as a family invite after all." replied Tikal's mother.

"You mean... you are the Master Emerald's daughter Tikal?" said Knuckles, impressed.

"Yup! Don't forget my sisters." said Tikal as Knuckles fainted. "This can't be helped." she sighed.

"Why does he keep doing that?" said Rubis, annoyed by him fainting whenever possible.

"I foresee another fainting from his part. That'll be when Sonic tells him he has... a certain thing." said Cristal.

"Good to see you Sonic. I see you are well. Did the kidnapping go well?" asked Tikal.

"Why are you asking? Were you the one that planned it?" asked Sonic.

"It was a bet with Amy. If she stopped stalking you for a month, I'd have to kiss Knuckles. However, if she failed, I'd kidnap you." said Tikal. "She failed and I asked Chaos to kidnap you, knowing my sisters and mother were... quite low on male affection. Therefore, I was the one who got you married to my sisters and mother." said Tikal.

"I didn't know you could be so manipulative little sister." said Sonic. "It's better than step-sister, wont'cha agree?"

"I guess... you are right." said Tikal.

"I think I can see Tails. Let's go greet him." said Sonic.

"What happened to you Sonic? You look... different? And what's that with all these girls?" asked Tails.

"These hedgehogs here are all my wives Tails." began Sonic when he heard 2 people faint.

"What did I say about Knuckles? It came true." said Cristal.

"YOU DARE TOUCH TEH MASTER EMERDOOD? YOU MUST DIE!" said Knuckles in gibberish while he convulsed.

"Whatever did I do to have him..." said Tikal, sighing.

"Nothing bad, but your idea of the bet to sate our desires by using a bet was great!" said Améthyste.

"It really was a good idea." said Turquoise.

"Here they come!" said Sonic.

"Wait up faker! I have a ticket at well!" said Shadow.

"Whatever happened to your head Shads?" asked Sonic.

"Ask Chaos and Knuckles for that." replied the copy.

"We simply defended Tikal." replied Chaos.

"Hold still Shads." said Sonic as he readied his knuckles.

"What are you doing you blue idiot?" said Shadow.

"Just wanted to put your face where it belonged, but my wives will take care of that." answered Sonic.

"Crap." said Shadow.

_One embarassing beating later..._

Shadow was but a pulp on the ground. The wives' hand were smeared with blood. Tikal watched the scene but turned around quickly.

"Let's go, or Black Doom will kill you for this... And me along..." said Sonic.

"I'd better heal him then, even through we are immortal." said the Master Emerald.

"What, you are immortal?" said Tails, waking up.

"You must have misheard Tails." said Tikal.

"You must have." adds Sonic.

"Do I?" said Tails, confused.

"Now, let us embark." said Topaze. "The Comet is just above us."

"Right." said everybody.

* * *

"Welcome aboard the New Black Comet everybody!" said Black Doom. "I see you still have a touch with females Shadow!"

"Shut up Black Doom!" said Shadow. "They are let loose when somebody insult Sonic. Watch: Sonic is my faker."

"What makes you say we'll beat you up?" said Rubis. "That was done on purpose."

"Damn you women!" said Shadow. "But what was it about? About family and such..."

"Yeah, what was it about?" said Sonic. "About my 'family'. The only one I've got is here." he said as he grabbed his wives, and Tikal.

"Charming. However Shadow, I have an apology gift for you." said Black Doom. "Come in."

A female yellow hedgehog entered the room. She had black quill ends with a red streak on each of them. She wore a blue dress.

"Hello Shadow. Do you recognize me?" she said.

Even Knuckles, who had woken up meanwhile, recognized her.

"You are... MARIA?" said Shadow, confused. "But I thought you had died on the ARK!"

"I did, but somebody kind enough froze me." said Maria. "Then your father came and injected one of your old blood samples into me, changing me into this form. I am grateful for this."

"It really is you Maria!" said Shadow as he kissed her.

"Isn't that sweet Knuckles?" said Tikal.

"If you say so. Whoa!" said Knuckles as Tikal's face was close to his own.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" Tikal's sisters were chanting behind her.

Knuckles tried to step back, but Sonic was behind him and held him.

"THAT'S A CONSPIRACY!" yelled Knuckles as Tikal kissed him. He kissed her back however.

"AW, HER VERY FIRST KISS!" said her family.

"Congrats li'l sis." said her sisters and Sonic.

"Are you sure he isn't from your family?" asked her mom.

"Mom, with genetics, the more time passes though generations, the less chance of inbreeding and having an anormal child." said Tikal matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile, Black Doom was proving to Shadow that he was indeed his father.

"When your mother died about 53 years ago Shadow, I went crazy and wanted to purify your body from your mother's blood. Which led me to Gerald. We had an agreement: if he purified your blood, I'll let him do whatever he wanted with you." Black Doom explained while holding a painting of a female black hedgehog while shedding a tear.

"How come I don't remember her then?" asked Shadow.

"Gerald placed a psychic wall preventing you from remembering this event. It seems it moved quite a lot during your life. He left me the key to desactivate it, should you ever want to use it." said Black Doom handing a seryngue to Shadow.

"Thanks dad. I'll use it." said Shadow as he pricked himself with the seryngue.

Maria held Shadow while he remembered everything.

"What are you going to do with Cosmo Black Doom?" asked Tails.

"We recently finished developing a growth serum, and as we heard of the Seedrians, we wanted to find a withered specimen to see if we could revive it." said Black Doom.

"I see... I've got a specimen for you..." said Tails, holding Cosmo's pot.

"Thank you Tails. This'll be a step for science." said Black Doom, shaking Tails' hand. "Who wants to eat?"

"I think we are all hungry, isn't that correct?" said Sonic to his wives as they nodded.

"Gladly." said Tails.

"Man, all these passing outs have made me hungry!" said Knuckles as Tikal laughed.

"Although I've eaten well this morning, I'll gladly accept your offer." said Tikal.

"The meal is already on the table. Look." said Black Doom.

"Shadow? Are you coming with us?" said Sonic.

"Don't disturb him. He's recollecting his memories." said Maria.

"Okay, won't you eat too Maria?"

"Once he finishes."

"I see... Good luck then!" said Sonic as he sat at the table.

"Sonic, do you smell that?" said Cristal.

"It smells good Black Doom! And I thought we were gonna be dishes!" said Sonic in relief.

"Father would not let you be a dish Sonic. Let alone your family." said Shadow as he woke up. "But what do you know about your origins Sonic?"

"Ummm..." said Sonic as he realized Shadow had got him. "I don't know?"

"I am your brother Sonic." said Shadow.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sonic as Black Doom laughed.

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true." said Black Doom.

"That'd explain all those Sonadow fanfics." said Tails as he broke the 4th wall.

"What did you say Tails?" asked Tikal.

"Nothing..." said Tails.

"If I am your brother Shadow, why woud I have grown up on a planet 50 years later than you!" said Sonic.

"As a baby, you entered the newly finished warping room and warped yourself. This caused your mother to die..." said Black Doom.

"Sir, we are bringing the Seedrian." said a Black Arm.

"Very well. Make her enter." ordered Black Doom.

Everyone gasped when they saw Cosmo enter. She was taller, older, and her hair formed a braid. She smiled when she saw Tails and kissed him right away. He kissed back however.

"Aww, your first kiss Tails? Isn't it cute?" mocked Sonic.

"Indeed." said the Master Emerald. "But... isn't that the alien that I chose as my latest defender?"

"It is her mom." replied Améthyste.

"What is a defender mom?" asked Tikal.

"It's somebody trusted by mom infused with a lot of Chaos Energy from mom. The Guardian is one of them from their birth. And a few warriors that gave her back to the Guardian. However, Cosmo's case was weird." said Turquoise.

"I chose her because her heart was pure and her feelings for a defender were strong." said the Master Emerald.

"It was Tails, wasn't it?" said Tikal.

"Yes. Their feelings were shared."

"I see..." said Tikal.

"I'm happy to see you again." said Tails and Cosmo at the same time. "I missed you! No, I missed you more than you missed me!"

"*sigh* Kids nowadays..." said Knuckles.

"Shut up!" said the young couple as they slapped Knuckles on both cheeks.

"THAT HURTS!" said Knuckles.

"You earned it." said Tikal, comforting him.

"Who wants some tomato salad?" asked Black Doom.

"Gladly." said the sisters.

"No thanks." replied Knuckles.

"Eating vegetables is as important as eating meat Knuckles." said Tikal as she put some tomatoes in Knuckles' plate.

"Gladly, it'll work well with my Chili Dogs." said Sonic.

"Thank you." said the Master Emerald.

"So, any news on?" said Black Doom as he turned on the TV.

"Something similar to the Black Comet was seen above Angel Island..." said a journalist.

"I knew it..." said Black Doom under his breath. "I told them to send hovercrafts, but no, they had to stop the Comet above the planet."

"You should fire the driver dad." said Shadow.

"Noted."

"Will you eat those tomatoes Knuckles?" asked Tikal in a motherly tone

"No." replied Knuckles as he pouted.

"If you want to be that way, I'll take care of mom myself." said Tikal, as Knuckles looked shocked and began to eat his tomatoes. "And he fell for that..." she muttered low enough for her sisters to hear her.

"Happy now Tikal?" asked knuckles.

"Yes, and I was messing with you, dummy." said Tikal as she pinched Knuckles.

"What?" said Knuckles while everyone laughed at him.

"You are so gullible Knuckles." remarked Cosmo after her kiss with Tails. "It isn't even funny to trick you now."

"I'm not gullible!" said Knuckles.

"Sure you are not..." said Cosmo as she rolled her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" said Knuckles, making Cosmo cry. "I-I'm sorry Cosmo. I didn't mean to!" apologized Knuckles.

"You need to take anger management courses..." said Saphir.

"He knows that my dear..." said Sonic.

"I'll take care of his anger issue." said Tikal.

"Thank you Tikal." said Knuckles as he kissed her again.

"Now I wish I could find a woman..." said Black Doom under his breath.

"Don't worry, you'll find another one." said Shadow.

"Where is Silver by the way? He's your brother also..." said Black Doom to Shadow.

"Say what?" said Shadow. "Silver is OUR BROTHER?"

"He nearly killed me Black Doom!" said Sonic.

"It's not Black Doom to you, it's 'dad' Sonic."

"I'll take some time to get used to it I guess..." said Sonic. "Anyway, Silver resides in the future."

"Who wants some dessert?" asked Tikal.

"I'd like 3 chocolate mousses!" said Knuckles as he rushed to the desserts' table.

"One is enough for your weight Knuckles!" said Tikal as she gave him the mother look.

"S-sorry miss." said Knuckles as he put down 2 mousses.

"Better." said Tikal as she took the 2 mousses and 3 apples.

"Why'd you take all that Tikal?" asked Knuckles as he gave her an envious look.

"I know I'll waste the weight later and I counterbalance with fruits." said Tikal as she twirled an apple.

"Who wants what?" asked Sonic to his wives.

"We'll take some raspberry tiramitsu my dear." said the Emerald Sisters.

"I'll take a rice pudding my love." said the Master Emerald.

"I'll take a chocolate lava cake my sweetheart." said Chaos.

"I'll gladly take a floating island without fudge my love." said Ifrit.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY ISLAND IFRIT!" yelled Knuckles.

"It's a dessert dummy." replied Ifrit.

"Nevermind..." said Knuckles, hiding in shame while everyone laughed at him.

"As for me, I'll take a apple-melon-pear ice cream." said Time Eater.

"And I'll take pancakes my love." said Solaris.

"Okay, what'll take Shadow?" asked Sonic to his brother.

"I'll take some apple pie Sonic." said Shadow. "What about you Maria?" asked Shadow.

"I'll share a pie with you Shadow." answered Maria.

"Before we start dessert, we are short one person. However, he is in the very same room we are in. Do you know who it is?" said Black Doom.

"It is Mephiles, isn't it? I've been suppressing his influence on me, but he sent memories to me on occassions." said Solaris as she stepped towards Black Doom. "He has been bothering me for a long time, but if I let go of him, I fear that I'd..."

"Don't worry! As long as I'll love you, you won't go berzerk!" said Sonic as he kissed her.

"Thank you Sonic. I'm sorry to inflict this on you..." she said.

"Are you ready Solaris? This'll hurt a bit." said Black Doom as he put his hand on Solaris' head.

"Yes." she replied.

"Oh, you who had been fused with against your will,  
You must expel the evil within your body,  
And give it form." chanted Black Doom as a black smoke came from Solaris' body, forming into Mephiles.

"Good afternoon family." said Mephiles as he finished forming from Solaris' body.

"Not 'good afternoon' you traitor!" said Black Doom as he grabbed Mephiles. "You wanted to kill your brothers to take my place, didn't you?" accused Black Doom.

"W-what are you inventing Father?" said Mephiles. "I did nothing wrong!"

"You killed me back in Soleanna, you convinced Silver to help you kill me, and you tried to turn Shadow on us, pretty much like Black Doom." said Sonic as he pointed an accussing finger to Mephiles.

"It's not polite to point at something Sonic." said Tikal as Sonic did an anime fall.

"What did I say about you calling me Father Sonic?" said Black Doom.

"I said this was gonna take some time, excuse me Dad!" said Sonic.

"See, you did it." said Black Doom.

"What about my punishment Father?" said Mephiles.

"Seems like something slipped of your mouth Mephiles." said Shadow as he punched Mephiles.

"Oh, crud." said Mephiles as he tried to flee but was arrested by the Emeralds Sisters who fired their beam at him.

"Good job my wives!" said Sonic. "Solaris? Are you okay?"

"I-I've known better days. Why am I still in this body? Mephiles is gone from it..." she said.

"This body is now yours to keep. His influence is now gone." said Black Doom.

"Do you want me to call you Iblis or Solaris?" asked Sonic.

"I prefer Solaris. I've been in this form for too long to change my name." said Solaris.

"Whatever your choice is." said Sonic.

"Guards, put Mephiles into the modecular decomposer." ordered Black Doom.

"Yes sir!" said 2 soldiers as they took the fainted Mephiles to a room where a cannon was seen above a small platform. The guards put Mephiles on the platform, targeted him and fired. Mephiles was destroyed as smoke was coming from where his body was.

"And that's a traitor taken care of." said Black Doom as Shadow agreed. "Let's finish our meal now, shall we?"

Everyone nodded.

"Are you feeling good Solaris?" asked Sonic and the Master Emerald, once in the dinner room.

"I'm fine... Black Doom? Where are the toilets?" asked Solaris.

"On your right." answered Black Doom.

"Thank you!" she yelled as she passed by him.

All of a sudden, Sonic's other wives were following her. Shadow and Black Doom looked at him and laughed as did Tails and Knuckles. Tikal was worried for her sisters and mother until Knuckles put his hand on her shoulder. Cosmo was looking at Tails. Maria was looking at Shadow and Black Doom.

"I hope you have enough restrooms for them Father." said Shadow.

"Nope, some had to go the men's..." said Black Doom. "Anyway, let's carry on eating while they are away shall we?"

"I don't think I want to eat right now. Some weird noises are coming from the restrooms." said Tikal, Cosmo and Maria.

"We won't either. it's not polite to eat when people are missing." said Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Very well. I shall wait with you then." said Black Doom.

"Wanna play while we are waiting?" proposed Tails. "I suggest... Uno."

"No thanks, we'll talk while my wives are gone." said Sonic. "After all, this is a family reunion."

They talked for 10 minutes until Sonic's wives came back, looking sick.

"What was wrong? Maybe the food was poisoned." said Sonic as he looked to his father.

"No, I didn't poison the soup." said Black Doom.

"Sonic, you might want to sit." said the Master Emerald.

"Oh dear. That can't be good." said Knuckles, Sonic, Tails and Shadow.

"Sonic...we're all pregnant." said the Master Emerald.

Sonic fainted from the shock as everyone else turned livid.

"That...was unexpected." said Shadow as he recovered.

"Totally." said Knuckles.

"That was why we didn't eat." said the girls. "We heard them vomiting." they said with revulsion.

"That's great!" said Tikal as she hugged her siblings and mother.

"We know, but it seems so...unnatural for most of us." said Chaos.

"After all, I've given birth to all of you." said the Master Emerald.

"I'm not hungry all of a sudden..." said Cosmo.

"Neither am I..." said Tails.

"The hunt is open!" said Black Doom.

"The hunt? COOOOOL!" said Tails as he rushed.

"Who wanna come on the hunt?" asked the Master Emerald.

Her daughters all raised their hands, as well as Cosmo.

"If Tikal does it, I'd do it too." said Knuckles as he raised their hands.

"Stand in a circle around me please." said the Master Emerald. "Perfect. Here we go." she said as she rejuvenated every hunt participants.

"I haven't felt this young in a LOOOOOONG time." said Dark Gaia as she streches.

"Me too." said Ifrit.

"I'm waiting." complaigned Tails in a Sonic-like fashion.

"One Sonic is enough, 2 is too much." said Knuckles as he shaked his head.

"Ready...Set...GO!" said Black Doom as he lowered a flag.

_One hunt later..._

"I can't believe I missed that!" complaigned Sonic.

"You fainted just before it began." replied Shadow.

"I kinda forgot about that fact..." said Sonic.

"Anyway, you'll have 13 wonderful babies in a few weeks! Enjoy those weeks!" said Shadow as he laughed.

"I hope you have a billion with Maria." muttered Sonic.

"Did you say something brother?" asked Shadow.

"N-nope." answered Sonic.

"Better." said Shadow.

"What's happening to me?" said Tikal as she started to glow.

"Here we go, this is it! She's becoming a full Goddess!" thought her sisters and mother.

"I'm...feeling more powerful..." said Tikal as she stopped glowing.

"You did it li'l sis! You are now a full Goddess!" said her sisters before they realize their mistakes and slapped their hands on their mouth. "Happy birthday!"

"Congrats." said the guys.

"It just so happens I have a cake ready." said Black Doom.

"Thank you Black Doom!" said Tikal as she hugged him.

"It's nothing. It's a Black Forest." he said. "Are you sure you want to eat some?"

"Oh, I can." answered Tikal as she cut the cake. "I know you are sick and don't want some. I'll make another one in some weeks." she said to her family.

"Sure." said Topaze as she coughed. "Man, the baby sure is moving."

"Mine too." said Rubis as she rubbed her belly.

"Are you alright? " asked Sonic as all his wives were rubbing their bellies.

"We are all right, don't worry too much." said Cristal.

"We are just a bit moved by the fact that we are carrying children, that's all." said Saphir.

"After all, this is unusual for us." said Améthyste.

"But it feels good." said Turquoise.

"Really good." added Emeraude.

"And it was one of my dreams." said Chaos.

"Well, I sure hope it doesn't change me too much. I still want to be cruel, but not with you." said Dark Gaia as she laughed evilly.

"Didn't I ask you to stop laughing like that Gaia?" said Sonic as he rubbed his ear.

"Sorry." said Dark Gaia.

"I changed bodies... How could I have a baby after I changed my body..." said Solaris as she thought.

"Mephiles only left your body and had no influence on you, thus you keeping this body." said Tails.

"Thank you Tails." answered Solaris.

"I hope I have twins. That'd be cool to have twins." said Ifrit.

"I don't want to abuse your hospitality Father, but I think we'd go." said Sonic.

"Don't you want to stay on the Black Comet where you were born, along with your family?" asked Shadow.

"No, and besides... I've got a job on the planet, so I can't live with you. I'm sorry." said Sonic.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you for that." said Black Doom as he put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "However, I wish for you to be in good health."

"Thank you father, and goodbye. Goodbye Shadow, goodbye Maria." said Sonic as he had a small emotional blockade.

"Goodbye Sonic." they answered as they group hugged all together.

"It's time to go... Saphir, Rubis?" said Sonic.

"Yes my dear. CHAOS CONTROL!" the wives said as a bright light surrouded Sonic's family, the echidnas and the young couple.

"They are gone..." said Shadow as he sniffed.

"I didn't even see my nieces and nephews..." said Maria as she cried in Shadow's arms.

"We'll visit them in a few decades, once this Comet passes over the planet again..." said Black Doom.

* * *

Back in the palace...

"So, wanna live with us?" asked Sonic to Tails and Cosmo.

"I don't know. I mean, I miss you but..." began Tails.

"...your place has too many memories, I understand." said Sonic.

"I want to be with you at the same time, so I'll live with you." said Tails as Cosmo hugged him.

"Do you want to come with me Knuckles?" said Tikal.

"I do, but who'll watch the Master Emerald then?" asked Knuckles as he looked deep into Tikal's eyes.

"You'll go see Amy and tell her that you'll be gone for a undetermined amount of time, so she has to watch the Emerald instead." said Tikal while she unconsciously hypnotized Knuckles.

"I'll obey your every order Mistress Tikal." said Knuckles like a robot.

"That won't be necessary, Angel Island shall fall...forever. And snap your fingers for me, will you Tikal?" said the Master Emerald as she blew up the Island by snapping her fingers.

"Yes mom." said Tikal as she snapped her fingers, waking Knuckles up. "Feeling better?" asked Tikal.

"What happened to me? Was I...hypnotized?" asked Knuckles.

"Exactly. You didn't hear the worst thankfully, and I'm not going to repeat myself." said the Master Emerald.

"What was that about?" asked Knuckles.

"Oh, about that." said the Master Emerald as she showed a mirror on which a replay of the Island's destruction was shown.

"ANGEL ISLAND!" shouted Knuckles before he, once again, fainted.

"He is beginning to tire me..." said Rubis as she sat down on a chair.

"*sigh* He'll get over it." said Tikal as she looked at Knuckles.

"Wake up lazy bum!" said Saphir as she splashed Knuckles with some water made from her hands.

"What happened? I remember...Angel...Island...exploding... ANGEL ISLAND!" he said as he woke up.

"Calm down. I blew it up so that no one could find me ever again." said the Master Emerald.

"But I loved being your Guardian!" said Knuckles as he kneeled before her.

"Sorry, but you are going out with Tikal now, not me." said the Master emerald as Tikal pulled him by his ear.

"Ouch, that hurts." said Knuckles before he kissed Tikal to apologize.

"I believe he should hold still now mom." said Cristal as she sat down too.

"I think I'm gonna get some rest mom." said Emeraude as she Chaos Controlled in a green flash.

"I hope our pregnacy goes well..." said Améthyste.

"It will, I can assure you that." said Sonic. "I'll take care of you everyday, I swear it."

"We know, you've already proven that during these last 2 weeks." said Rubis as she smiled.

"Wait. When you were kidnapped by Chaos, you were HAVING FUN?" said Tails.

"Nope, we were exerting our revenges." said Chaos as she sat down on a sofa.

"By revenge, she means gratitude." explained Solaris. "He pushed us out of our evil's ways, and we wanted to thank him for that. Our sisters wanted him for both gratitude and thanks, as did Mother."

"So, Tikal made a bet with Amy under my advice, so that we could thank him." said Chaos.

"And I was the one to come up with the idea of him having sex with us." said Ifrit.

"Although we were all virgins, except mom." said Time Eater.

"And he did it to us first..." said Saphir.

"He has luck, he has deflowered us, 12 powerful goddesses." said Topaze as she rubbed her belly.

"And he gave us his children. A blessing." said Améthyste.

"I think I have heard enough..." said Tails as he turned away, as did Cosmo.

"Don't disgust them like that." said the Mother Emerald. "After all, they are going to join us, aren't they?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cosmo as she looked at Tails.

"I don't understand..." said Tails as he glanced over to Tikal who was whistling and looking away.

"What does it mean, O Great Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles.

"It means basically kill you, rip your heart off and place a stone instead." said Dark Gaia as she laughed.

"Back from the dead and already one step in the grave... This sucks." said Cosmo.

"Don't worry, nothing as dramatic as that." said Sonic as he laughed in a embarassed way.

"...That doesn't reassure me a bit." said Knuckles as he sighed.

"Do it for me Knuckles. Please." said Tikal as she did cute puppy eyes.

"The cuteness level, IT'S OVER 9000!" said Solaris as Chaos bonked her on the head.

"Is it even possible to resist this face?" said Knuckles as he kept away from the face. "All right, I'll do it for you Tikal." he finally said.

"Yay!" she said as they kissed.

"So, did you choose Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Cosmo?" asked Tails to the Seedrian.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Did you choose?"

"Yes I did. I choose to join them." she replied, avoiding eye contact with Tails.

"Wherever you go, I go." said Tails as he kissed her.

"So, ready to become part of the group?" asked Sonic as he readied his fangs... Oh, c'mon! You really thought I was going to say that? Nope, try again!

"Yes." the 3 mortals answered as a circle of light appeared beneath them, granting them more power.

"Nice lights." said Knuckles as if it was a prank.

"IT HURTS SO MUCH!" said Cosmo as electricity was jolting through her.

"Cosmo!" said Tails as the same thing happened to him.

"It doesn't affect me at all." said Knuckles as electricity was running up his leg.

"Hang on Tails. It'll be over soon." said Sonic as the circle disapeared.

"W-what happened?" asked Tails as he fell on his feet.

"We have all the time to explain little buddy." said Sonic as they walked away.

* * *

_So, it is my first one-shot and I am quite pleased with it. Knuckles is so a fainting character for me because it doesn't glue to his persona, it makes it funny. I have exams this week so... I'll try to do everything, and I hope you'll cheer me on! Don't expect me to post for the next 2 weeks, my spring break is just around the 15th._


End file.
